Sangheilian Swordfighting
Throughout the Ages, Sangheilian Swordfighting has changed dramatically. The Energy Sword, as well as the Energy Dagger, is a weapon of choice for many Sangheili. There are multiple moves learned by different families, as well as some self-made ones. Many of the moves, after seen in use by the Sangheili, have been given nicknames by the humans. Basic Techniques These moves are required to be learned by most young Sangheili wielding the blade for the first time. They consist of swings, strikes and lunges. Underarm Swing: A simple underarm swing. The Sword is intended to land on the chest or the face. Overarm Swing: A simple overarm swing. The Sword usually lands on the shoulder or the arm. Dodger: The user dodges a enemy's own blade, then quickly steps back in while the enemy is off guard, and swipes him. Lunge: The user sprints towards the target then slashes. A risky move if faced by multiple enemies. Offensive Techniques Offensive blade techniques, used either for attacking from behind or by the front. Assassin's Stab: A backstab from behind. The sword is driven through the enemy's chest, killing them near-instantly. Lunge Strike: The user sprints towards the target and drives the blade through the enemy's stomach, then drives the blade out. Defensive Techniques A technique obviously used for defending one's self. Counter: A counter-attack. The user blocks the enemy's blade, runs the blade down the enemy's blade and strikes the enemy with the sword by a swing or a stab. Deflect: The user blocks his blade against the enemies, then shrugs his blade off and pushes him over. Finishing Moves "The Batter Up": Nicknamed by several UNSC forces as with most of the finishing moves, the user slams the sword into the enemy's leg, then brings it over his shoulder and fiercely smashes it into his neck, killing him and sending him flying through the air. The technique's real name is unknown, but it is nicknamed the Batter Up because the way the Sangheili holds the sword up in the air before striking the enemy in the neck resembles a baseball batter swinging his bat upwards. "The Backstabber": The user slashes the enemy in the leg, then brings the sword down into the enemy's back. Takes the word "backstab" to a whole new level. Occasionally, the user will leave the weapon imbedded in the enemy's back. "The Headsplitter": The user armed with a pair of energy daggers blocks the enemy's incoming attack, then drives both blades through the enemy's head, killing them instantly. One of the bloodier moves. "The Pushover": Invented by Stel 'Vadam and nicknamed by several UNSC forces as with most of the finishing moves, the user slams the sword into the enemy's shoulder, brings the blade back down and pushes the limp corpse over onto the ground. "Automatic Weapons": Nicknamed by several UNSC forces as with most of the finishing moves, the user, armed with two Energy Daggers, blocks the enemy's incoming attack and sends several jabs to the chest with the daggers. Nicknamed the Automatic Weapons due to the speed of the jabs. "The Babykiller": Invented by Stel 'Vadam and nicknamed the "Babykiller" for a absurd reason, the user stabs the enemy through the chest, then brings it out and leaves the sword embedded in the enemy right in the groin. "The Neckbreaker": Invented by Stel 'Vadam, the user hits the enemy in the stomach with his knee, then drives the sword into the enemy's neck, killing them silently. Triva *Many of the finishing moves were inspired from the notoriously brutal counter kills from the game Assassin's Creed 2. The author has admitted playing the game for the past two months. *The article itself was also inspired by Art of the Energy Sword.